


“Happy” Birthday

by scooter3scooter



Series: What Do I Need? [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive May Parker (Spider-Man), Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Awesome Pepper Potts, Balloons, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Dark May Parker (Spider-Man), Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Birthday, Happy Ending, Happy birthday Peter Parker, Hugging, Hugs, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Out of Character May Parker (Spider-Man), Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker does art, Peter Parker draws, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, References to Depression, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Social Anxiety, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, ooc may parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooter3scooter/pseuds/scooter3scooter
Summary: I did not ever tell my dad when my birthday is. Though I know Friday could easily find out my birthday, or even he himself could figure it out with no trouble. But that doesn’t mean part of me didn’t hope he would somehow forget about it. Part of me hopes it would just pass by like any other day, that if everyone else forgot or didn’t know, then maybe I could forget too. Maybe for once I could finally forget…
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Everyone, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Everyone, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Series: What Do I Need? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313735
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	“Happy” Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series which is why peter has the backstory he does with aunt may. I absolutely adore cannon aunt may but in my series she is ooc for venting reasons. I don’t have a set place in WDIN to put this fic but it’s somewhere around the later chapters. This is set later during What Do I Need which is why Peter so openly calls Tony his dad and pepper his mom.

I did not ever tell my dad when my birthday is. Though I know Friday could easily find out my birthday, or even he himself could figure it out with no trouble.  _ But that doesn’t mean part of me didn’t hope he would somehow forget about it. Part of me hopes it would just pass by like any other day, that if everyone else forgot or didn’t know, then maybe I could forget too. Maybe for once I could finally forget…  _

Waking up in my cloud like bed, I didn’t not even bother opening my eyes, wishing unconscious would take over again for even just one more minute. I know I shouldn’t dread my own birthday of all days, but I just can’t help it. It’s not like they’ve ever been ‘happy’ birthdays.  _ How am I supposed to get May’s voice out of my head? How am I supposed to keep her words from echoing around head again and again? ‘You’re selfish.’ ‘You should be grateful you have a roof over your head.’ ‘You don’t have a right to ask for more.’ ‘Stop being passive aggressive and just ask for what you want.’ ‘It’s selfish to ask for so much.’ _

_ There was never a right thing to say.  _

Before I could muster enough energy to even just open my eyes, there was a soft knock at my door. My only response was a low groan, covering my face with my arms. To my lame answer, the door slowly opened, I did not have to open my eyes to know who it was. “Hey Petey Pie,” my dads voice sounded, and I swear I could hear the smile in his voice. With him entering my bedroom also came the sweet smell of pancakes, though when he made his way over to my bed there was the clank of him placing the plate on my night side table.  _ Breakfast in bed? That’s new.  _ With a dip in the bed, he was next to me and automatically running his fingers through my tangled hair. “You ready for the day, sleepy spider?” 

I just let out a low hum, leaning into his comforting touch,  _ I swear there must be some kind of magic in his hands because he always makes me feel safer when his hands are running through my hair, though he always says it’s just love.  _ He gave a small chuckle at my childishness, “c’mon kiddie, you gotta open your eyes if you want pancakes.” As much as part of me wanted to keep my eyes closed the entire day, I finally peeled my arms away from my face, trying to blink away my perpetual exhaustion to no avail. “There’s the doe eyes I love so much,” he only smirked when I rolled my eyes at him. 

Before I could think better of it and stop myself, I asked, “do we have any plans today?”  _ Please let it be a normal day, please let me be forgotten. I can’t burden him too after burdening May for so long…  _

He raised an eyebrow at me,  _ is that a good sign? _ , “why, are you going somewhere?” To my ‘no,’ he continued on, “well I was thinking maybe we could have a movie night tonight, just the two of us. What do ya think?” He smiled.  _ Okay, if he wants a special movie night then maybe that is his birthday plan for me? Obviously I didn’t mention today so maybe he got the memo that I don’t want to actually celebrate.  _

I only answered after he handed me the too big stack of pancakes absolutely drowning in syrup and butter and are those chocolate chips? “Sounds good,” I got myself to grin at the generous man in front of me. Taking a small bite of the breakfast even I could not deny how delicious my dad’s food is, he really could write a cookbook at this point. 

He beamed at my reply before he stood back up, “I’ll be down at the common room for whenever you’re done getting ready for the day,” he informed me. “See you in a bit,” he gave me one last smile before exiting my bedroom, leaving me alone once again.  _ He has to know. Why else would I get breakfast in bed and a special movie night if he doesn’t know? He’s too smart for that. But this has to be it, right? He wouldn’t want to make me anxious with something I’m not prepared for, right? Right.  _

I managed to eat a full pancake before something in me started to protest, I’m not sure anymore whether it is just my mind or my body too. Either way I placed the plate back on my nightstand before getting up and gathering clothes for the day. After picking out a MIT sweatshirt that I totally did not steal from my dad what are you talking about, I took a quick shower. I did not bother to do my hair fancy, instead just brushing out the knots my dad hadn’t combed out earlier with his fingers.  _ I can’t keep hiding here forever.  _ With a last look at the breakfast he so graciously made for me, I decided I’d put the dishes away later, instead walking down towards the common area.

In hindsight, I should not have been so surprised. 

My jaw dropped upon seeing the state of the common room. There was what must have been at least ten rolls of red and blue streamers taped to literally everything, more than a few birthday signs hanging around the room, and dozens upon dozens of red balloons with  _ oh my god is that the Spidey logo on them?  _ I could not think of any words to say, but that doesn’t mean my mind was quiet. 

All I could think was  _ he spent too much money on me, it’s too much money, too much, I’m so selfish, he spent too much on me. Too much, I don’t deserve this, I’m not worth it.  _

My dad must have read my mind because he was standing in front of me the next second, “hey, Petey I know that look. Let me stop you before your mind can go too wild. You’re probably thinking you’re not worth the trouble, right?” He waited for a response and some part of me nodded before I could stop myself. “Well you’re worth it to me. And no it is not too much money if you thought about that too, I’m literally a billionaire this in no way made even a dent to my wealth. You are  _ worth  _ everything good, Spider-Baby,” he tried to assure me.

_ But how could I be worth it? I wasn’t worth it my entire life before living here, how could that have changed so quickly? Even if he does have money should that mean it should be spent on me? Then again, I didn’t even ask for this, I didn’t ask for anything at all. This was his choice, he decided I’m worth it. But he’s biased in my favor. I dunno, it’s so confusing…  _

Before I could decide whether or not to argue with him, was when my mom walked in. “Oh did I miss his reaction?” She groaned to herself, before giving me a smile, “happy birthday, Peter.” My dad said something about Friday recording my reaction to the decorations which would have gotten a bigger protest out of me if my mom had not pulled me into a hug just then. She’s always one to protect him.

Once the embrace was over, I gave another less shocked look around the room, and I could not help but my eyes to widen upon seeing the most impressive cake I have ever seen in my life. “Oh my god…” I breathed out, stepping towards the pastry, “that’s me, how did they even do that?” I took in every detail of the life sized Spider-Man cake. I didn’t even know you could make cakes like that, that’s a cake right?

My dad chuckled at me, “I figured you’d like it. Honestly I didn’t know you could model an actual Spider-Man either,” he explained. “That reminds me, some people will be coming in a bit for cake and presents. After that though, you can decide what you want to do, okay?” He did not have to add on ‘so you don’t get overwhelmed’ for me to understand.  _ He really did put so much thought into today… what did I ever do to deserve him? _

Don’t ask me how, but somehow my dad and I got into a balloon fight, in which I totally did not cheat by climbing up onto the streamer covered sealing to escape him pelting me with the balloons. Though my plan only worked until the rest of the party goers came and Steve was easily able to throw balloons high enough to hit me and Wanda definitely cheated using her telekinesis. Doesn’t mean I wasn’t smiling through it all, even if part of me still felt it was wrong to smile so much on a day that was supposed to be bad.  _ How does my dad always know how to make me smile? He really is the witch here, sorry Wanda.  _

_ My dad must have planned it like this, because playing around was a lot less stressful than it should have been with so many people around. _

Though my mom, Bucky, Happy, and Natasha did not join in on the balloon fight, they seemed to be having just as much fun observing. That is, until a stray balloon bumped into the cake and stuck to the frosting, successfully ending the war. To that, my mom announced it was time to sing to me and  _ oh my god why? Being sung Happy Birthday to is the most embarrassing and awkward thing in the multiverse! What am I supposed to even do during it? I can’t sing along to myself and clapping along is creepy. Smiling for that long is kinda creepy too. There’s no winning!  _ Though I suppose it would be more surprising if Tony Stark did not find a way to embarrass me somehow.

When the song was finally over and the amazing cake was cut, my dad announced, “present time!” To which I choked. _ How could they get me more things?! They already got me this cake and these decorations and this is already the biggest party of my life, how could there be more?  _ My mom had to pat me on the back to help my coughing. 

“No, no, you didn’t have to get me anything,” I insisted, “I didn’t even ask for anything.”

My dad rolled his eyes fondly at me, “and that’s what made shopping for you so hard. It’s okay to ask for stuff, Underoos.”  _ That’s not what May used to say…  _ Though before I could protest more, the others in the room chimed in agreeing with my dad of course, taking the fuel from any logical arguments I could have made. With that, everyone in the room began handing me presents seemingly out of thin air. 

The only thing that comes close to the embarrassment of being a sung Happy Birthday to is the awkwardness of opening presents in front of a bunch of people. Like, at least on holidays everyone has presents so they are honed in on their own gift, but on your birthday all the attention is on you. Thankfully they were all still eating cake which helped. Eventually, I got all the presents opened and I became a lot richer in art supplies and LEGO sets very quickly. If anyone says I teared up opening the gifts, they are definitely lying. 

I think my dad could tell the day was already starting to get to me, even though it was not even lunch time, between the surprises and the amount of people, because he then announced, “I think it’s time to clean up.” With so many people helping though, cleaning up was quick and easy. “I’ll help you with your gifts,” he told me, already gathering up as much as he could carry. 

The second we placed the presents down in my room I was wrapping my arms around him, “thank you for today,” I didn’t mean for my voice to crack. “Thank you so much, dad.”

His voice sounded just as wet as mine, “I love you so much, Roo. You deserve the happiest of birthdays,” he pressed a kiss to my head. 

The rest of the day was less eventful. With one last happy birthday wish from each of the party goers, they all left me be. Even my mom had to get back to work, I guess SI can never wait. Selfishly though, I could not help but smile having my dad all to myself. As promised, we cuddled up in the movie room, Star Wars playing on the movie theatre sized screen. 

_ He succeeded in his goal.  _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh my word I can’t believe it’s Peter Parker’s birthday already! I definitely had to make sure I got out a birthday fic for him today, as he is my favorite character of all time. I didn’t proof read though, sorry   
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
